Épitaphe manuscrite
by Synea et Yhhy
Summary: C'est ma psy qui m'a conseillé de me lancer. Soi-disant pour canaliser mes pensées. J'arrive pas trop à la croire. Je suis pas sûr de pouvoir tirer quelque chose de ces textes, de ce carnet, de ces mots en vrac. Mais Izzy, a elle aussi insisté, je n'ai pas osé lui dire non.


Le 4 décembre,

À vrai dire, je ne sais pas par quoi commencer. C'est ma psy qui m'a conseillé de me lancer. Soi-disant pour canaliser mes pensées. J'arrive pas trop à la croire. Je suis pas sûr de pouvoir tirer quelque chose de ces textes, de ce carnet, de ces mots en vrac. Mais Izzy, a elle aussi insisté, je n'ai pas osé lui dire non. Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut refuser à sa sœur. Pas dans ces circonstances.  
Juste quelques lignes. Pas tous les jours forcément - ça m'arrange -.  
Je me demande en quoi des phrases peuvent changer le passé.  
Rien ne pourra le faire revenir.

Le 6 décembre,

Je ne serai pas tout le temps aussi régulier. Mais aujourd'hui Jace est passé à la maison. Et ça m'a fait du bien. Je ne pensais pas être capable de parler autant. Et d'aborder aussi bien des sujets simples que complexes.  
J'ai pleuré aussi.  
Pour lui.  
Pour moi.  
J'ai comme un poids qui a quitté mes épaules.  
Un seul poids.  
Contre un milliard d'autres mais c'est déjà un début.

Le 10 décembre,

Mon patron est venu me voir aujourd'hui. Il s'inquiète pour moi. Parce que je n'ai pas pris de congé depuis l'incident.  
Je lui ai souri comme j'ai pu. De toute façon, même le temps ne pourra recoller les morceaux. Et j'ai trop peur de rester tout seul à la maison. J'ai trop peur de faire quelque chose d'idiot.

Le 19 décembre,

Je crois que je progresse. Je suis sorti avec des amis au bar aujourd'hui. C'était une bonne chose. En plus j'ai réussi l'exploit de ne pas casser l'ambiance. Et ça c'est plutôt chouette, non ? J'ai même dialogué avec des gens que je ne connaissais pas. Miracle !  
Mais j'ai quand même pensé à lui, à un moment pendant la soirée. Je me suis enfermé dans les toilettes et j'ai pleuré. Parce que ça fait un mois que tu es parti. Est-ce que je pourrais m'en remettre un jour ? Je ne sais pas. Quand je suis ressorti, j'affichais un sourire joyeux. En tout cas c'est ce que j'espère.

Le 5 janvier,

J'ai passé les fêtes avec ma famille. Ça m'a fait du bien. Maman, Izzy et moi, on s'est serré très fort dans nos bras. La douleur s'est dissipée pendant quelques instants. Maman avait préparé une dinde et des cadeaux étaient glissés sous le sapin. J'ai réalisé que je n'avais pas mangé un bon repas - complet je veux dire - depuis un long moment. La faim m'a déserté sans que je me rende compte. Ce plat préparé avec amour a redonné un peu de couleur à ma vie. Ça m'a fait plaisir.  
Izzy m'a tricoté une écharpe, elle est très belle. Elle m'a confié qu'elle l'avait faite pour lui à la base. Ça m'a ému.  
Et j'ai pleuré.

Le 17 janvier,

Aujourd'hui, ça aurait dû être son anniversaire. Je suis allé déposer des fleurs sur sa tombe. Je n'y étais pas allé depuis l'enterrement, à croire que je refuse de faire son deuil. Peut-être est-ce le cas.  
C'est donc ça la vie ? Retenir une date d'anniversaire et quand la personne trépasse retenir en plus sa date de mort ? Ce n'est pas juste.  
Jace, Izzy et maman étaient déjà passés. Ça m'a touché quand même.  
Je suis resté un moment.  
Puis quand le froid a commencé à être insupportable, je suis parti.

Le 23 janvier,

J'ai revu un des gars que j'avais rencontré au bar. En fait, on se connaissait déjà avant mais je n'avais jamais pris le temps de le connaître. On a beaucoup parlé. Surtout rigolé d'ailleurs. Ça m'a fait terriblement du bien. Ça faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas ri.  
Puis quand il est parti, j'ai abandonné mes autres amis. Je n'avais plus aucune raison de rester avec eux. J'ai réalisé en rentrant que je n'avais même pas pensé une seule seconde à toi. Je m'en suis terriblement voulu.  
Tu me manques, tu sais ?

Le 27 janvier,

J'ai passé plusieurs heures devant ta photo. Je ne sais pas combien pour être honnête. Je suis resté bloqué sur ton sourire figé et ton regard rieur. Tellement persuadé que tu apparaîtrais devant l'entrée de la pièce pour te moquer de moi. "Alec, qu'est-ce que tu fous devant ma photo ?! Tu veux pas plutôt passer du temps avec moi ?". Mais tu n'étais pas dans l'encadrement de la porte. Tu étais sorti depuis plus de deux mois. Et je t'en veux encore.

Le 6 février,

Ça fait plusieurs fois que je revois Magnus. Je ne lui ai pas encore parlé de toi, Max. Je ne sais pas si je dois. Je préfère largement rire avec lui plutôt que de plomber l'ambiance. En plus, ma psy m'a dit que j'étais en phase d'acceptation et qu'il fallait que je continue. Je comprends rien à ses conneries. J'accepte que dalle. En tout cas, j'admettrais probablement jamais ta mort.  
Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie d'abandonner la peine, la douleur, l'injustice de cet accident, ça donnerait l'impression que tu ne valais rien. Que tu n'étais pas important. Et ce n'est pas le cas. Pourtant j'ai de plus en plus envie de sourire quand des souvenirs de toi me viennent.  
Et Magnus me fait rire. Il chasse ma peine au loin uniquement grâce à sa présence. Un jour quand j'aurais le courage, je lui parlerai de toi. Est-ce que je suis égoïste de vouloir être heureux quand même ?

Le 13 février,

Je crois que Magnus me plaît. Sa spontanéité. Son humour. Sa voix. Son rire.  
J'ai envie de lui parler tous les jours. Qu'il me fasse oublier à quel point ma vie est pourrie. Planter mes yeux dans les siens et aimer à la déraison son magnifique sourire.  
Pourquoi ça me tombe dessus comme ça ? Dans ces circonstances ? Je croyais que je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même mais je me trompais.  
Je pensais ne plus jamais être désirable. Que je serais vieux et aigri.  
Mais je me suis mis à sourire en le voyant. Et tout a changé.  
Je veux encore et encore rigoler avec lui.

Le 15 février,

La psy m'a confié que l'on aurait plus besoin de se voir autant. Elle m'a demandé de lui lire mes textes. Je n'ai pas voulu. Elle m'aurait traité de lâcheur. Pourtant je pense toujours à toi, Max. Toi, l'enfant joyeux derrière l'objectif. Toi, dans ton teint bronzé et ton sourire ravageur. Toi, sans mensonge et fausseté.  
Toi, l'ange qui est passé de l'autre côté.

Le 17 février,

J'ai passé le week-end avec lui.  
C'était vraiment chouette. On a parlé de tout et de rien. Je n'ai pas trouvé le bon moment pour lui dire qu'il me plaît. Ni pour parler de toi, petit frère.  
J'ai juste envie de profiter. De ne pas me prendre la tête. En plus, ma vie ressemble beaucoup trop à un film ces derniers temps. C'est trop pour mon petit cœur.  
Et puis j'ai trop peur que tu partes au loin, Magnus, si je t'avoue tout. Mes sentiments. Mon frère qui est mort.  
Je préfère garder tout ça pour moi, et conserver notre amitié. C'est un peu ma bouée de sauvetage en ce moment. Tu comprends ?

Le 20 février,

J'ai pensé à toi toute la journée, Max. Tu es parti depuis un moment mais j'ai l'impression que tu m'apprends encore. Comme si, penché sur mon épaule, tu me soufflais les bonnes réponses. Celles que je connais mais que je n'appliquent pas. Celles qui me sont inconnues. Celles qui me font pleurer. Celles qui me font rire.  
Mon patron m'a dit de rentrer à la maison. Et pour une fois, je l'ai écouté. De toute façon, je n'étais plus du tout productif. Y a des matinées comme ça.  
Mais ce soir je vais voir Magnus, et j'ai encore envie de sourire. Comme un collégien stupide. Serais-je retourné en maternel ?  
Je crois que je vais faire une sieste.

Le 27 février,

J'ai animé une soirée hier. Et je me suis couchée à pas d'heure. Je me suis jamais senti aussi bien de toute ma vie. Du moins depuis ton départ prématuré.  
Magnus était là.  
Il a crevé l'abcès. Et je suis devenu l'homme le plus heureux du monde.  
Je me suis retrouvé face à face avec lui. Et il s'est approché. Trop près et pourtant pas assez. J'ai franchi la distance qui nous séparait et nos lèvres se sont unies.  
J'ai appris pas mal de choses, ces derniers jours.  
Que tu me suivais même en étant plus là.  
Que malgré nos tristesses, on peut trouver du bonheur.  
Que la mort n'est pas une fin en soi.  
Que le rire est la meilleure des thérapies.

Et que je me trompais, ta mort ne sera jamais que tristesse et froideur, elle sera nostalgie et tendresse.  
Voilà les derniers mots de ce journal. Je le rangerai près de ta photo pour ne jamais oublier ces sentiments.

Merci.


End file.
